Promise
by PandaSurprise
Summary: "Promise that you'll come back" I said sadly. "Hinata, I promise with all my heart" he said.


Sasuhina

One Shot

**Promise**

I do not own Naruto

Some will be OOC

* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

Pov Hina

I was walking to the park with Hanabi and her friends. Hanabi was old enough to be doing things on her own but my father insists that I come with her.

I had plans today, not with her, but with someone else I had in mind. I was walking and without thinking I slam into somebody. I fell back. I look up and saw Sasuke.

"ah,g-gomen Sasuke-kun." "Hinata its ok, remember what I said. You're my girlfriend so you don't have to apologize for bumping into me all the time." I nodded.

'I guess his right, and besides that's how we started dating.'

***FLASHBACK***

"I'm going to be late." I kept running and running I didn't think about anything else, but Naruto. I was going to turn, but I bump into someone.

I fell back then I snap out of my concentration. I look up and I saw Sasuke. (DeJaVu) "I-I'm sorry S-sasuke." He just nodded then he held out hand for me.

I took it and said "arigato Sasuke." I then ask "Sasuke would you like to join me and Naruto for some lunch." "I guess, since I have nothing to right now."

Sasuke and I walk to the training ground where Naruto was. Naruto and I have become family. I thought I love him, but it was actually that I wanted to be like him, strong, willing to protect others, and bravery that I never had.

So I stop blushing around him and stopped stuttering around him to. Naruto is now a brother to me. At the training ground I saw Naruto and Sakura.

They seem happy forsome reason. I smile. 'Are they finally going out? I'm happy for them. I wonder if I'll find one.' "Hinata aren't you sad." I turn to look at Sasuke.

"What do you mean" I ask. I saw that Sasuke had a pain tint expression on his face. No one can tell, but I can. "Don't you love Naruto" he said painfully. I smile.

"No, I don't." He looks at me with surprise. "I know that I wasn't in love with him but I just admire him for his bravery, willing to protect people, and him being strong.

You can say that he was my role model." I saw Sasuke smile a little bit. I smile back at him. I blush also because that was my first time seeing him smile.

After that Sasuke and I became very close. For some reason I've been bumping into him a lot lately. More like fate bump. I then started to develop feelings for Sasuke Uchiha. (Did I spell his last name right)

My feelings for him were very true and pure of heart. I start to blush when I'm around him. I can't help but laugh at him when something stupid happens to him.

He warms my heart. He makes it beat fast. I want to tell him, but I feel as though he won't return the feelings back to me. As I was walking through the village, I was looking for Sasuke.

I was about to turn when I bump into Sasuke. "Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke." "No need to apologize; besides we have been bumping into each other like that for a while now." I giggle. I knew he was right about that part.

"So, um…. Hinata…. I was wondering if you would…" 'Is Sasuke blushing' (Duh of course who wouldn't blush when asking someone out) 'Wait could he be'

"Would you like to go out with me." I pause. I felt as if my world was stopping. 'It couldn't be happening right, it's a dream right.' I knew it wasn't, but to make sure.

I tiptoe and kiss Sasuke. 'It is REAL' I blush. Sasuke did to. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." I nodded.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I started to laugh. Sasuke looked at me weirdly like if I was crazy. "Why are you laughing?" "I just remember how you a-ask m-me out and I k-kiss you" I said blushing. "Oh…. That." I smile that he remembers that.

* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

Pov Sasu

Hinata started to laugh. I stare at her. "Why are you laughing?" "I just remember how you a-ask m-me out and I k-kiss you." I had a tint blush, but she didn't notice it.

"Oh…. That." She smiles. 'I'm going to miss that smile of hers. How am I going to tell her. I've been with her for 10 months and this is how I'm going to leave her.

I don't want her to be lonely.' I look down at the grass. "Hinata" I said. She looks at me. "What is it Sasuke?" 'I'm going to miss her cute face' "Hinata…. I'm moving."

* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

Pov Hina

"Hinata…. I'm moving." I stare at him blankly. I felt something inside me crack. "You're not lying to me are you?" He didn't say anything. I took a step back.

My eyes are blurry. I couldn't cry, not now. I couldn't hold it in. I cried. Sasuke embrace me. I cried on his chest. His sweet smell that I always love, his spikey hair, his onyx eyes that I always get lost in, his warmth, and his support. 'Where else can I get that if his not here with me. I'm only 14 and his 15.'

(This is the young age ok) I stop crying. Sasuke ask if I wanted to sit down and talk. I nodded. 'I don't want to lose him, but if I stay with him I'm only going to be hurting and feel lonely.'

"Hinata…. You don't have to, but if you can wait for me in three years, I'll be back." I look at him. "Three years is a long time" I said.

"I know, but we can always video chat or send each other messages." (Yes, they have technology so shhh and keep reading and ask later)

"But won't you lose interest in me and then break up with me over the message and then go to her" I said.

"Hinata, you're the only girl I see in this world, nothing will make me lose interest in you. Besides I love you and if you don't believe me then I promise and cross my heart."

I smile. 'Sasuke' I kiss Sasuke. "Don't forget to text me every day and video chat with me every once in a while, got it." 'I made up my mind.

I know it'll be hard for me, but somewhere in my heart I feel like Sasuke and I can make through all this pain and then finally be together' I smile.

I got up and hug Sasuke. "I promise that I will do all those things you and I said ok." I gave Sasuke a kiss then he walks me and Hanabi home.

Hanabi was mad, but she understands. She then threatens to kill Sasuke if he cheats on me. I giggle. Hanabi left to inside the house to give us our finally time together.

"Sasuke." "hn." "Promise that you'll come back" I said sadly. "Hinata, I promise with all my heart" he said. I hug him and then gave him a kissing of a life time.

We said our goodbyes. Then I went inside my house and into my bedroom. "Promise me forever Sasuke."

* `•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨`*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯`•

**Author Comment: Hello, I hope you like the story; I apologize if you don't understand the story. My deepest apology. I know the story is short but I got other stories to do so yea. I left cliff hanger so use your imagination to see what happen in the future. Review please and give me any advice on my story on what I should do next time. No flames please.**


End file.
